


Merry Hot Tub Day!

by DanHasOTPs, sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Hot Tub, M/M, Truten, Yaoi, colab, kakavege, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Trunks' urging Vegeta plans on celebrating Valentine's Day with Goku for the first time. Trunks thinks his day will be perfect with Goten, but both Prince's have a surprise waiting for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> BringingYaoiBack and me wrote a Valentines fic. The first chapter is from BringingYaoiBack and Kakavege focused. The second chapter is from me with Truten. Enjoy!

Sitting at the kitchen table and contently eating his Saiyan-sized breakfast, Vegeta looked up in mild annoyance as his son burst into the room with a giant grin on his face. He would have overlooked the intrusion and simply gone back to eating if Trunks hadn’t settled into a chair across from him and started helping himself to the Prince’s breakfast. Eyes growing wider with each bite that the teen took, Vegeta cleared his throat in a disapproving manner and fixed a glare on the half-Saiyan.

“If you wanted breakfast then you should have been on time!” he growled as he pulled the dishes closer to his side of the table.

“Come on, Dad! It’s Valentine’s Day, you should share with me!” Trunks grinned and grabbed as many dishes as he could hold, scooting his chair away from the table and out of his father’s reach.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and hunched over to guard his remaining food, “Only humans care about that idiotic holiday.”

“Aren’t you doing something special with Goku today? Since he was raised on Earth, he’d probably like that,” Trunks mumbled as he munched on a piece of toast.

Snorting at both the poor manners of his son and the notion that the Prince of all Saiyans would deign to participate in a human holiday, Vegeta went back to his breakfast without another word wasted on the subject. He had hoped that the breakfast snatcher would take it as the cue to leave, but it seemed as luck was not on his side today as Trunks saw fit to continue the conversation alone.

“I’m going out with Goten, you should at least give Goku a gift! Something to show you care?” His son pleaded as if that would change his mind on the matter.

“Isn’t my presence present enough?” Vegeta sneered, polishing off the last of his small meal and standing to leave.

Trunks propped his elbows on the table and sighed, “You two sure have a strange relationship, Dad.”

“Tch, I could say the same about you and his spawn,” the Prince retorted as he strode out of the room with a disgusted expression.

Making his way to the gravity room, he powered up the control panel and began his usual workout. His body went through all the same motions, from one routine to the next, but his mind couldn’t seem to stay focused on training. For some reason Trunks’s words kept coming back to him and he couldn’t shake the thought of his mate not getting something he wanted. Even though they had been seeing each other for several months, Kakarot had never before mentioned wanting to do anything special on this specific day. Vegeta wanted to think that meant the Earth-raised Saiyan truly didn’t care about Valentine’s Day, but what if he never said anything because he didn’t want upset the Saiyan from space?

Growling in frustration and mind going in circles over whether it mattered to Kakarot or if he was sacrificing his traditions to be with Vegeta, the irate warrior smashed his fist through a training bot that made the mistake of floating too close to him. As he surveyed the wreckage at his feet he knew he wouldn’t be getting any actual training done today and powered off the gravity chamber. Kicking the broken bot to a corner of the room, he made a mental note to tell one of the staff to come clean it up before Bulma noticed.

Slowly heading towards his bathroom, Vegeta’s mind tried to think of anything the other Saiyan could possibly want other than food, fighting, and fucking. The man did not keep many mementos around his house now that his wife had left him. The Four Star dragon ball was the decoration Kakarot seemed to cherish; everything else in the house was either a remnant of his marriage or something one of his sons had pushed on him. So any sort of trinket was out of the question.

Perhaps if he made a meal for them himself, it would satisfy the requirements of being “romantic.” However, between his time being waited on hand and foot as a prince and eating anything he could find as warrior in the planet trade, he hadn’t picked up many cooking skills. Even if it was the thought that counted, as Bulma has often claimed, he didn’t think he could come up with anything that would truly reflect his feelings. This sad revelation ruled out the food option.

Fighting? That was something he could obviously do with his partner, but they did that almost every day, so what could he possibly do differently today that would make it special? He couldn’t even throw the fight and let Kakarot win as a romantic gesture because he usually lost anyway. Frowning in consternation, he cursed his luck as another possibility was crossed off the list.

That left only one thing. Knitting his eyebrows together in deep thought, Vegeta tried to think of something sexual that they hadn’t done yet. He was honestly coming up short, with their heightened sex drives combined with years of repressed feelings, they had gone crazy with experimentation—which had unfortunately gotten them kicked off the Capsule Corporation grounds on more than one occasion. They weren’t exactly welcome at the Son household when performing those activities either now that he thought about it. So there was not really anything he could do for the younger Saiyan that they hadn’t done before; nothing that would set it apart from any of their other sexual romps and therefore be special enough to be considered a present.

Entering his room with a defeated sigh, Vegeta pulled off his gloves and boots setting them aside before he stripped out of his training pants and threw them in the hamper. Maybe he could just continue to ignore the holiday; surely if he didn’t acknowledge its existence than Kakarot would think he just didn’t celebrate it. But what if Kakarot had gotten him a present and he had nothing? It was unimportant that he couldn’t picture what the other Saiyan could possibly give him; it was enough to know that he would be forever disgraced if he received a present but didn’t have one to give.

Turning the water fully to hot, he stepped inside and closed his eyes. He let the spray ease the headache he was developing from thinking about this damn present so hard. It was working quite well until suddenly the water stopped hitting him and there was a loud scream ringing through the enclosed space. Covering his ears, his eyes shot open just in time to see Kakarot attempt to leap out of the shower stall; but instead flailing with the curtain and falling over while ripping the material off the hooks that were holding it. The savior of Earth now lay in a soggy, whimpering tangled heap on the floor. Vegeta stared at him for a few seconds before leaning down and pulling the cloth off of his partner’s face. The pouting look on Kakarot’s face, along with his hair matted to his head in spots and sticking up in others, was so ridiculous that the Prince couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“It serves you right for teleporting wherever you please with no regards to where you’re going,” Vegeta smirked playfully as Kakarot tried to unwrap the curtain from his soaked body.

“I thought you would be in the gravity room like you usually are at this time! And why do you take such hot showers,” Kakarot muttered the last part as he finally got to his feet and threw the bundled material across the room in annoyance. Then it was suddenly like a light went off in that damaged head of his. The larger Saiyan let his eyes rake over Vegeta’s exposed, wet body and licked his lips at what he saw.

“But this is definitely a lot better now that I think about it, Vegeta,” his voice a little huskier than normal.

The Prince smirked and moved against the back wall of the shower, “If you think you can stand the heat, come on in, Kakarot.”

His lover didn’t waste time in pulling his soggy gi shirt over the top of his head with a feral grin. Then he gripped the sides of his pants and froze with a panicked expression on his face.

Vegeta stared at him for a few seconds with a raised brow, but when Kakarot made no motion to move he rolled his eyes and turned off the water. “Are you happy now? Hurry up!”

“It’s not that, Vegeta,” he laughed awkwardly and put a hand behind his head. Taking a step back, he picked up his shirt and patted it thoroughly before the alarm in his eyes returned full force. “S-sorry, I forgot something at home! I’ll be back!”

“Kakarot, it can wait, come in here before I get cold,” Vegeta huffed, wondering what could possibly be so important at the moment.

“But Vegeta, I need it now!” Kakarot whined while he pressed two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again in agitation. “Goten’s not at home!”

“I need it now too, Kakarot. Whatever it is can’t be that important if you forgot it,” the Prince tried to argue with the anxious man.

“Uh, I’ll be right back! I just gotta fly home real quick; you won’t even miss me I’ll be so fast! Just stay there!” Kakarot yelled over his shoulder as he bolted from the bathroom and his voice echoed through the spacious corridors.

“Idiot.” Rolling his eyes, Vegeta turned the shower back on and resumed washing. He still wasn’t sure what to do about the present, but the fact that Kakarot had run off to get something instead of pouncing the Prince seemed to a clear indicator that it was important. The only thing that important today had to be a present. The vexed Saiyan finished his shower quickly and exited, stomping on the discarded gi top with a vengeance.

“He just leaves his clothes all over the place,” Vegeta snorted, kicking the trampled shirt beside the ruined shower curtain. Glaring at the sopping mess he’d eventually have to explain to the owner of the house, something about the sight of his lover’s clothes laying there made a gear move in his head. Now that he had an idea, he wondered if he had enough time before the other Saiyan returned to carry out his plan. Rushing to dry himself and dress, he sought out Bulma’s ki in the huge complex. His mood lifted since she seemed to be in her labs and he hurried to find her.

Throwing the doors open once he arrived at the large experimentation room, he saw her mop of blue hair hunched over a table in the corner and was instantly at her side.

“I need you to make me something,” he announced, arms crossed and ready for the argument.

“I’m too busy right now to make you something you’re just going to end up destroying,” Bulma bit out at him. She didn’t even bother looking up at him while replying, too accustomed to his frequent outbursts like this.

“It’s not for me, so hurry up,” Vegeta prodded her, uninterested in whatever contraption she thought was more pressing to work on than his request.

This time the genius scientist did meet his eyes. “Who is it for then?”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the overly sweet smile on her face. “You know damn well who it’s for and I need it before he gets back. So hurry your ass up!”

“Ohhhh, you mean it’s for Goku, right? It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with today being Valentine’s Day would it, hmm?” she asked in a sing-song voice, her smile blossoming into a huge grin.

Snorting, he turned to face the other direction. “It’s a present and I need it done now. That’s all you need to know.”

Bulma laughed and stretched her arms over her head, “Alright, so are you going to tell me what it is that you want so badly?”

His eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance that she had wasted valuable time, but he turned and explained in detail what he wanted for the other Saiyan.

“That’s what you want to give him? I’m sure Goku has a more thought out plan than you for once,” the scientist questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

“Just because you don’t understand it, doesn’t mean he won’t,” Vegeta stated in his defense. Although now that he stopped to think, he wondered if his sometimes obtuse partner would understand. Pushing the doubts aside, he assured himself it was a good gift.

“Okay, just give me a few minutes to make the changes. It shouldn’t take long to make.” She walked over to a computer screen and started typing furiously on the worn keys.

Walking off so that Kakarot wouldn’t appear in the lab and accidentally glimpse his gift before Vegeta was ready to give it to him; the Prince paused at the door and watched his ex-lover work diligently on his design. “Be sure to put it in a capsule when you are finished and I will pick it up before leaving,” he instructed. Then as an afterthought, he added “Thank you.” However he didn’t hang around to see the look of surprised mirth on Bulma’s face.

Since his breakfast was cut short, Vegeta decided to wait for Kakarot’s return in the kitchen. The matriarch of the household was there, flitting around the room with the same cheery smile that she always wore. Seeing the Prince’s presence, she hurried to greet him with a quick peck on the side of his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Vegeta! Would you like something to eat or do you already have plans with that sweet hunk of yours?” She gave him a light pinch on the cheek she had just kissed as she asked her embarrassing question.

He felt his face flame at her usual antics, but since she had offered him food her choose to forgive her just as he did all the other times. “Yes.” When she stayed in place, he realized that he hadn’t properly answered her question and amended it with a small cough. “I am hungry. Kakarot will most likely show up as well.”

“Oh I get to feed my two favorite boys on Valentine’s Day! I better come up with something special!” Placing her well-manicured hands on both sides of her face with an elated grin, she floated back to the refrigerator and started pulling out a mountain of ingredients.

Sitting back down at the table where all his problems for the day had originated, he briefly wondered what Trunks was doing that could possibly be so great and wonderful today. He was sure whatever it was would be of utterly no interest to him since the teenagers seemed to take more joy in acting like humans than Saiyans. So he turned his thoughts towards the other Saiyan that seemed to revel in his human upbringing. Specifically what could Kakarot have gotten him as a gift?

Continuing to live with the Briefs brought with it the benefit of never wanting for anything—even if all Vegeta ever asked for was food and a place to sleep and train. Much like his lover, he wasn’t a man of many possessions. Living under Frieza’s rule had stamped that trait out of him years ago. Even the many years he had spent on Earth hadn’t been enough to change that aspect of him.

But the smell of cooking food roused him out of his thoughts and he wondered what could be taking Kakarot so long to come back. ‘He must have really lost whatever it was that he left to get,’ Vegeta thought with a quiet chuckle. Just as he resigned to eating alone, he felt the sudden presence of the other Saiyan next to him and repressed a smile.

“I found it! Oh. You moved,” Kakarot’s initial optimism faded into a glum realization that the shower sex was canceled. He sat down at the table with a pout.

“Oh, Goku, I’m so glad you made it! The food is almost ready!” Mrs. Briefs called out cheerily, not at all bothered by the sudden arrival of the half-dressed man.

The mention of food cheered the larger Saiyan up immediately, “Great! I can’t wait!” he chirped with a big grin, all previous signs of disappointment gone.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakarot’s behavior, but it bought him more time for Bulma to complete his gift, so he didn’t hold it against his younger partner. “So what was so important for you to find?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I’ll show you after lunch,” Kakarot said with a twinkle of merriment in his eyes.

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. “You left in such a rush to get it and now you’re going to make me wait?”

“Yup!” his lover replied with an infectious smile.

Shaking his head with a small twitch of a grin on his lips, Vegeta decided it was better that way anyway since he wanted to be able to swap gifts at the same time.

“Okay, boys, lunch is ready!” Mrs. Briefs called out as she brought a tray laden with food to the table.

The two Saiyans eyed the food hungrily and then each other before eating with gusto. Trying to maintain his princely reservation while Kakarot inhaled food at an alarming rate was too difficult and soon Vegeta was eating just as rapidly as his companion. They were in the middle of a heated stare down over the last sushi piece as there was someone cleared their throat loudly in the room. Breaking eye contact for two seconds to see Bulma standing in the doorway, Vegeta looked back at the man beside him to see Kakarot happily swallowing the contested food. 

Growling in frustration, he turned back to the woman who had cost him such a valued prize.  
“What is it?” he asked, hoping there was a good reason she had distracted him.

Bulma rolled her eyes dramatically, “It wouldn’t hurt you to be thankful when I finish a favor you asked for at the last minute.” She waved a small capsule between her fingers and set it on the table beside Vegeta. “You’re welcome by the way,” she snorted. “Are you sure you want to give this bastard your present, Goku?”

Whipping his head to stare questioningly at the now nervous Saiyan, Vegeta’s eyes narrowed at the way Kakarot shifted under the heavy gaze.

“What does that mean?” he asked, still staring at Kakarot, but actually addressing Bulma. The younger Saiyan laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, clearly trying to come up with some kind of answer. Luckily for him, Bulma beat him to the punch.

“Oh lighten up, Vegeta. You two are supposed to be having a romantic day together today, although I’m not sure what counts as romantic to you two,” she sassed her ex with a smirk. Turning to Goku, she gave a wink and a mysterious thumbs up before leaving the kitchen with an innocent whistle.

Now Vegeta was really studying his companion for answers, “What the hell was that about?”

“I think she was telling us to have a good day today!” Kakarot grinned and grabbed Vegeta by the hand. “Come with me so I can give you your gift!”

Vegeta could barely grab the capsule Bulma had left for him before his lover rapidly shot up from the table and practically dragged him out of his chair. He continued to be led through the halls of the complex building until they finally reached the outside and Kakarot took flight, pulling him up into the air before he had a chance to fly under his own volition.

Once he finally had control of his own flight, he tried to pull his hand back; but Kakarot held on firmly, giving him a calming smile as the only response. Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up a little at the sweet expression and he gave the hand holding him a small squeeze. It was supposed to be a romantic holiday after all; he could allow it this once.

At first Vegeta thought they were flying towards Kakarot’s house, but they stopped short of that destination and he was tugged to land in a small clearing instead. Once on the ground, he recognized it as the place the two sometimes visited when both of their respective families would banish them from the house for being too noisy. Now that he had an idea why Kakarot brought them here, he turned to leer at the man still holding his hand.

“So this is your secretive present, Kakarot?”

His companion laughed and shook his head. “Not quite, give me a second!” He reached into his pants and pulled out a large capsule. Grinning, he showed it off to Vegeta for a second before clicking the top and tossing it at the edge of the clearing. A second later it popped open to reveal a modest sized house.

Vegeta stared at the house for a moment before turning to Kakarot with a raised eyebrow. “You had a house made just to come out here and fuck in?”

“No!” Kakarot frowned at Vegeta’s interpretation of the house. “I got it because well, I wanted to, I mean I wanted you to move in with me.” He squeezed tightly on Vegeta’s captive hand as he spoke, nervousness dripping off every word. Hesitantly meeting the Prince’s gaze, he smiled and waited for a response.

Vegeta’s mouth dropped open and he looked between Kakarot and the house, trying to comprehend the whole situation. “You want us to live together out here?” he asked, trying to make sure he hadn’t heard the other man wrong.

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense for us to keep living separately and since our families don’t want us around sometimes, I thought it’d be better to have our own place,” Kakarot answered with a lopsided smile.

“What about your old house and Goten? Trunks will be fine with Bulma, but Goten will be alone,” Vegeta pressed, unsure of how well this plan would work.

“We don’t have to move in right away if you’re unsure. Goten is old enough to take care of himself and Gohan lives next door if he needed anything. Besides he’ll need his own space if he and Trunks decided to move in together one day, so they can have my old house.” Kakarot pulled him closer, as if to impress on him how much he wanted this to happen.

Vegeta glanced once more at the house and leaned up on his toes to place a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. Kakarot melted into it immediately, dropping the Prince’s hand to wrap both arms around his smaller frame. Relishing the tender moment for a few more breaths, Vegeta pulled back and smiled at the man holding him so closely. The black eyes that had once looked at him with a burning anger now a held a completely different emotion, yet the intensity remained the same.

“Yes, Kakarot,” he whispered with a smirk. “I think it’s a good plan. We ca—“ He would have said more, but instead found himself being smothered in a tight embrace. As soon as he was able to free himself from suffocating against Kakarot’s chest, the breath was taken from his again as a soft pair of lips sealed themselves against his. Trying to protest only opened his mouth for an impatient tongue to make its way inside. Mentally laughing at the exuberance of his partner, Vegeta opened his mouth wider to facilitate the kiss. His tongue slid along Kakarot’s as the other Saiyan let out a small whine.

Hands tugged at his tight training top, pulling it up to his shoulders and then squeezing him back against the bare chest of his lover. Vegeta shuddered from the electric shock that ran through him from the skin to skin contact; his own soft grunts joining in the needy chorus that Kakarot had begun. His lover’s hands were occupied with tracing the contours and scars of his back, so Vegeta busied his own with untying the sash holding the last of Kakarot’s clothing in place. Once undone, the loose fabric fell to the ground and was kicked from around its owner’s ankles.

With all that exposed flesh within reach, Vegeta purred against his lover’s lips as his hands rubbed at sensitive thighs before sliding backwards to knead a firm ass. A possessive growl was the only warning the Prince got before finding his back suddenly pressed into the cool ground and a hot mouth lapping and sucking at his neck. Restless hands tugged at his clothing further and a few short seconds he was naked and Kakarot’s head was between his legs.

As soon as those soft lips wrapped around his hard length, Vegeta let out a long moan of gratitude. Of all the people he had slept with in his life, none compared to the way Kakarot lavished his body with adoration. Every kiss and stroke would make his skin tingle like it was the first time anyone had ever touched him. Kakarot drove him crazy and it wasn’t only because of the amazing things he could do with his tongue and well-practiced suction. As he met eyes with the younger Saiyan, he knew there could never be a replacement for Kakarot—even if there were other Saiyans still left in the universe, he would never find anyone who complemented him so perfectly.

Grabbing the sides of Kakarot’s face and stopping his movements, Vegeta scooted backwards to where his clothes were lying. Slipping a hand into a pocket, he pulled out the capsule that contained his gift, something telling him that now would be a good time to give it to his lover. He turned to see Kakarot looking at him with a puzzled expression. With a flash of a smile, Vegeta threw the capsule on the ground and it produced a small, simple trunk.

“What’s this for?” Kakarot scratched the back of his head as he stared at the chest with a raised eyebrow.

Vegeta lifted the lid and let out a sigh of relief that Bulma seemed to have succeeded in executing his design. Picking up the suit on top, he held it up for Kakarot to see. It was a modified version of his own Saiyan armor, but made to fit looser as his partner preferred, orange with navy trimming at the seams, and the ‘Son’ symbol emblazoned on the back. There were no chest plates or gloves, but Bulma had included more durable replicas of Kakarot’s current boots.

“Is this my present?” The excitable Saiyan chirped, grabbing the suit and turning it over in his hands to raptly inspect it from all angles. He grinned up at Vegeta, and then a small cloud of worry passed over his face as he seemed to rethink something. “But we’re still going to have sex first, right? I don’t think I can fight like this.” His cheeks turned a pale pink and he indicated his still very prominent erection.

Vegeta smirked and knelt in front of his lover, “Of course, Kakarot. But more than that, I had these suits made because I want to fight with you for the rest of our lives. I want you to be my mate.”

Kakarot’s eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped open for a second before he smashed their lips together once more. Then just as suddenly he pulled away and stared at Vegeta with watery eyes.

“You really want all of that, Vegeta?” his voice a little shaky with excitement.

“Everything, Kakarot. With you, I want everything.” He pressed himself against the larger man and rolled his hips forward with a friction that brought a moan out of both of them. “And right now I need you, no more interruptions.”

He didn’t need to say another word as Kakarot scooped him up in strong arms and slung him over a broad shoulder, keeping a hand on his ass to keep him steady. Vegeta blushed slightly at the embarrassing position, but his protest turned into a pleasurable hiss when a finger brushed against his entrance teasingly. Kakarot carried him inside the house, the inside blurring past him as his soon to be mate rushed them to the bedroom. He was thrown atop a large, sturdy-seeming bed while his partner opened a drawer in the small bedside table. Holding up a bottle of lube, the impatient man wasted no time in spreading it generously over his twitching cock.

Once he was taken care of, Kakarot flipped the small Prince over and spread tanned legs to slide two fingers inside the tight rosebud between them. Vegeta grunted and winced a little at the unceremonious entrance, but didn’t dare ask his partner to slow down or stop. He had been teased enough already today and wanted his partner inside him as soon as possible.

“You must really want it,” Kakarot purred behind him, “you’re sucking me in, Vegeta.”

“Fuck you,” the Prince bit out through clenched teeth, all venom in the statement belied by the moan that followed.

“I’d love that, but right now I need to feel how far my dick can go inside your ass,” Kakarot said in an almost unrecognizably husky voice.

Shuddering as the fingers were retracted, he felt the tip of Kakarot’s dick against his entrance and he willed himself to relax as the large member sank inside him with a quick shove. His eyes rolled back briefly and he had to bite back a small cry at the way his lover’s cock stretched his trembling body. Kakarot stilled briefly for him, but they knew each other’s limits well and before Vegeta had to coax him, the younger Saiyan was already moving again.

His hands clenched in the bedcovers as he felt the hard length sliding in and out of him, Vegeta tried to muffle his sounds of pleasure by hiding his head in the crook of his arm. Suddenly there was a hard slap on his ass as Kakarot slammed against his prostate.

“This is our home, Vegeta, you don’t have to hold back. Let me hear your sexy voice,” Kakarot instructed him with another quick smack of his palm. 

The Prince could no longer hold back even if he had wanted to as his lover pulled his hips higher in the air, angling them brush against the sensitive gland with each thrust. His voice sang out with each fluid movement, begging Kakarot for more and more. The rush of ecstasy was driving him mad, overloading his mind and almost causing him to forget his wish.

“Kaka…rot, the mark…please, I’m going to…” he panted out, looking over his shoulder with a begging look.

“I know, just hang on a little longer…I’m almost there too,” Kakarot smirked down at him.

Letting out a small groan at how enticing the look was on his lover, Vegeta felt his eyes water as the younger Saiyan picked up the pace. Both of Kakarot’s hands were on his slender hips, holding him in place as his whole body trembled at the effort it took to reign himself in.

“Kakarot, fuck…” He wasn’t able to manage more than a whisper in his wavering voice.

“Yeah, Vegeta...fuck,” Kakarot moaned behind him, clenching fingers into his tanned skin.

Then the exquisite friction between them ceased for a moment as he was suddenly and unceremoniously flipped on his back. Kakarot was over him, close enough for their noses to touch as he pressed inside Vegeta once again. Letting out a whimper as he felt himself being filled again, a hungry mouth sucked at his lower lip, coaxing more sound from him.

“I love you,” Kakarot professed as he set a brutal pace, slamming their bodies together in wanton need of completion. 

Before Vegeta could return the sentiment, there were teeth in his shoulder, setting fire to his body as they broke through the skin. His mind went blank in pleasure and it was all he could do to return the gesture; his teeth scraped at the base of Kakarot’s neck before sinking in. As the taste of his lover’s blood flooded his mouth, Vegeta couldn’t hold back any longer and gave in the pressure that had been coiling in his body. Not releasing his bite, he screamed into his mate’s creamy skin as he came hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. The pain in his shoulder increased as Kakarot bit down harder, thrusting once more deep inside before stilling as his own orgasm followed.

For a few moments they laid there together, both panting as they recovered from the intensity of the moment. Then a weight lifted off him as Kakarot slid to the side and pulled him into a warm embrace.

“I love you,” Kakarot repeated himself, running his fingers over Vegeta’s flushed cheek.

Vegeta looked into the dark eyes staring lovingly at him and smiled, “I love you, my mate.”

Kakarot’s eyes watered again before Vegeta tugged at his chin to give him a slow, soft kiss. Their lips melded together in adoring motions, tongues silently communicating how much they needed each other in every aspect of their lives.

Pulling back with a flick of his tongue, Kakarot placed one more small peck against the Prince’s lips and then lay back on the bed, finally succumbing to exhaustion from their activities. Vegeta curled close to him, an arm slung over the burly chest as they were content to just lay and rest together for the moment.

“Kakarot?”

“Hmm?” His mate opened an eye and glanced at him.

“Merry Valentine,” Vegeta offered, unsure of what the correct greeting was.

Kakarot stared with his mouth silently agape for a moment before a jovial grin spread across his face. “Merry Valentine!” he answered enthusiastically with a small chuckle.

Vegeta felt his cheeks turning red, sure that he had gotten it wrong from the way Kakarot looked at him with mirth. But his lover’s expression was so infectious that he didn’t care about the small teasing. It was surely the best holiday he had experienced so far and he looked forward to celebrating many more with his chosen mate. Giving Kakarot a small pinch, just so the Saiyan didn’t get too cheeky, Vegeta made a mental note to tell Bulma to raise Trunks’s allowance.

End


	2. Hot Tubs

After his dad left Trunks got up and headed for his bedroom, briefly wondering if his dad was going to take his advice before turning his thoughts to his own plans. He had the whole day planned out. 

First, he would pick up Goten, blindfold him and give him a piggy-back-flight to their first destination; Central City. There he would take Goten on a shopping spree, as it had the largest shopping district on the entire planet, and there they’d also have a small lunch. After lunch they would fly to Trunks’ house and get dressed is something more comfortable and have the rest of lunch, because he knew that the place he picked out for them didn’t have enough food to feed two half-Saiyans. It was, however, friendly to couples of all sexualities, which is why he picked it out. Next they would head to the beach for some time away from everything. 

They’d gotten into the habit of visiting the sea whenever their lives became too overwhelming.

Their last destination was Trunks’ home once again. He’d cook them both dinner, make them dessert and the rest of the evening would be spent indoors without an actual plan.

Though he hoped Goten would be interested in his newly renovated bathroom with the addition of a hot tub.

Trunks took a look at the clock before deciding he would have to take a really quick shower if he wanted to make it to Goten’s on time.

A short shower and flight later he stood in front of the Son residence, dressed up a little more than the average day, but not so much that it would be too obnoxious.

He wore a loose off-white T-shirt with a black waistcoat he left open over a pair of black stonewashed jeans. No accessories as habit’s ways learned him that they only got in the way, topped with a dark grey woolen trench coat.

Just before he could ring the bell the door slammed open and a very worried looking Goku ran out and took off without even looking at the startled-to-death half-Saiyan that was almost hit in the face with the front door and had fallen onto the ground in shock.

“WAIT DAD! YOU… forgot…” Goten ran out after him, missing a shirt and shoes, shouting into empty air already.

Goten let out sigh as Trunks saw the realisation it was useless dawn on him.

Just as Goten turned back to go inside, Trunks made a rustling sound that his boyfriend noticed.

“Uh, hey?” Trunks tried awkwardly, laying next to the opened door. 

“Trunks! Ah, dad didn’t hit you, did he?!” Goten observed his lover.

He was laying on his back, leaning back on his arms. That coupled with the fact that he wasn’t clutching anything in pain told him that the lavender haired teen was okay.

‘More than okay, because damn those more casual clothes you are wearing.’ Goten mentally filled in his own question.

Goten had gotten used to seeing his boyfriend in either a suit or gi, but this; this was something new on him. 

‘Agh!’ He thought as he took another look at the outfit of his handsome boyfriend.

Sunken in his thoughts, he didn’t realise he was blatantly gaping at Trunks.

“-ten! Goten!”  
“Huh? What?”

“There you are.” Trunks had gotten up, coming to stand in front of the other. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just admiring you.” He confessed confidently, before adding, “You look good today.” with a slight blush.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, “Don’t I always look good?” he teased coyly, only to get a punch on the shoulder from the mock-angry demi-Saiyan.

Both burst out laughing, no longer being able to keep up the acts.

“Come inside, I still need to get ready.” Goten motioned to follow him inside.

The older hybrid took a seat at the dining table as he waited for Goten to reappear from his bedroom.

But before long he remembered the situation at the door.

“Hey, Goten?” 

A thump was heard followed by some panicked sounds from Goten.

“Yeah!?” He sounded slightly distressed as the sound of more falling objects clattering onto the floor was heard by a certain lavender haired teen.

Goten had known Trunks since he could remember and knew all his reactions and habits by heart. His boyfriend was up to something, but he also wanted to wait and see what he was planning.   
And thus, he didn’t say anything about it and continued with his original goal of getting ready.

“What did Goku forget when he ran out?” He paused before continuing, “I mean, with all the drama surrounding it, it must be important.” 

Goten ran downstairs, finally dressed and ready, well… he was still missing his shoes and coat, so almost ready.

“My dad wanted to surprise yours with a valentines present before Vegeta had the chance to shut himself in the gravity room, but he forgot the time and ran off without thinking.” Goten explained as he quickly shoved his feet in a pair of shoes.

A chuckle left Trunks as he was unable to stop it. The Son family was truly one of a kind.

‘And I wouldn’t have them any other way.’ He thought fondly as he saw Goten throw on his coat. A soft adoring grin making itself onto his face.

A more focused look let him observe what the other was wearing. He had on a dark green knit sweater that was slightly too big on him some dark blue jeans, black sneakers and it was topped with a black leather jacket. 

Goten walked over to him, also smiling, but more sheepily than adoring.

He lowered himself to Trunks’ height and gave in a passionate closed-mouthed kiss.

As they broke Goten beamed, “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you.” at his partner, who responded by pulling him back together for a much more innocent kiss. Still passionate, but less sensual.

Breaking again, they smiled dopily at each other, before Trunks pulled out a blindfold and slid it softly around the black haired half-Saiyans face, whispering “Don’t worry, I only want to surprise you.”

A small nod allowed him to continue tying the strip of fabric around the others eyes.

After he finished securing it he allowed Goten to climb on his back, walking outside before giving him a quick warning and taking off.

The flight to Central City went by silently, but quickly. Both enjoying the physical contact as Goten nuzzled the base of Trunks’ neck.

Trunks landed just outside the city centre in an alleyway, dragging a blindfolded Goten behind him until they stood in the middle of the mall. 

And then Trunks removed the blindfold.

Goten could only stare in disbelief as he let it sink in that they were going shopping. They normally never went, as Goten didn’t have that kind of money and his mom always made their clothes herself.

“Trunks, you-” He started out before being shushed as he got a stern look from Trunks who also grabbed his hand.

“I know, that’s why I am going to give you anything you want. You deserve to experience shopping without limit at least once.” 

Trunks had been saving the money he made by helping his mom out at Capsule Corp this should be capitalized, so Goten didn’t have to worry that he was actually just spending Bulma’s money. Not that she would mind, but Goten would.

“I want you to go wild, don’t look at the price tags, just look at the size and if you like it. I’ll take care of the rest.” The older half-Saiyan finished explaining, determinedly staring his love in the eye until he relented.

With a sigh and a mumbled okay they were on their way to the first store. 

They went into the first store that seemed like it sold their kind of clothing. Rummaging through the racks for something he liked, the clothes quickly piled up in his boyfriend’s arms. After various items fell off of the pile they decided it was time to find the changing rooms.

A small line had formed and with some waiting they finally conquered one. At first Trunks waited outside, Gote coming out to show him how the clothes fitted, but he soon became bored and slipped inside with him. 

“What are you doing?! What if someone sees us?!” Goten whisper yelled, scared they were going to get kicked out if they were found like this.

Trunks stepped forward, cornering the other.

“I know you don’t like public affection, but nobody is going to see.” He whispered back before closing in on Goten’s mouth, softly rubbing their lips together.

Goten’s body stiffened, paralyzed with fear as Trunks kissed him in public.

Feeling his boyfriend tense up, Trunks pulled back from the kiss and hugged him instead.

“I’m so sorry, Goten, I didn’t know it was this bad.” Trunks said as he rubbed his back. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

He let him go and stepped back from the other, pausing before turning to leave the small space.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder turning him back so they were face to face again. 

“I.. I want to get over it, but…” Goten stopped short of explaining himself, not knowing how he could convey all the things he was feeling comprehensibly.

“Take as long as you need to.” Trunks kissed his forehead gently, before leaving the room for real this time. 

They continued on their shopping spree like nothing happened.

A few stores and three big shopping bags later they left the overly crowded mall for the surrounding shops outside. It was nice to spend time together without sparring. 

Normally when either one of their dads saw them doing anything else they’d be made to spar with them or each other. No, scratch that, after a certain incident they were not allowed to ‘spar’ with each other in the company of others again. 

What? They were each others half-alien superpowered teen boyfriends, of course things were gonna go haywire when you allowed them close contact. They were positively pouring hormones and punching one another. (Any skin contact was basically good enough for them.)

But that’s not a memory Trunks wanted to contemplate in public…

They continued on their way gaining another four bags for Goten and Trunks also acquiring a small amount of clothes on Goten’s persuasion. 

As they passed a sex shop, Goten bumped Trunks with an elbow, as his hands were preoccupied with all his bags, and gave him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Trunks blushed, sputtering for words before settling it with a punch on the shoulder again. 

Goten knew what it meant; ‘Goten, I love you, but sometimes! Ugh…’ was the best he could put it into words.

Goten just laughed at his embarrassed boyfriend’s reaction and weak punch as they continued to walk down to the…

He realised that he actually didn’t know where Trunks was leading him. The shops were getting sparser as they walked farther from the shopping district. Goten wanted to question his boyfriend about their destination, but something about the confident smile the other was wearing told him it would be better to wait. 

Trunks looked like an excited little kid going to a theme park. The word ‘Cute’ made his way in Goten’s mind at the sight.

Turning the corner, Trunks grabbed Goten’s hand and came to a stop in front of a little cafe. Turning to look at the black-haired half-Saiyan, he smiled lovingly at him. 

“You hungry?” 

It wasn’t obvious, but in the right upper corner of the window was a small rainbow sticker. 

“It’s small and friendly to us, so we don’t have to worry about anything.”

Goten was amazed with the amount of thought Trunks put into the date and the day wasn’t even half over! Goten got nervous in big public places like cities, as he lived in the mountains and only heard bad things of the city from his mother. So this little detail drained a lot of the tension that had gripped him.

“Let’s go inside.” Trunks gentilly pulled him in by their still connected hands.

As they entered, Trunks took care of the reservations he’d made and they were led to their table. Sitting down, Goten was still kind of dazed from it all. He automatically accepted the menu from their waitress and completely forgot to listen to her recommendations.

“I’ll give you guys some time to make up your minds. Do you want something to drink in the meantime?” She asked bubbly, but nicely.

“I’ll have a coke, please, and he’ll have hot chocolate with whipped cream.” 

The mention of hot chocolate snapped Goten out of his reverie and when she’d left Goten finally found his words.

“Why did you order for me?” 

“Goten, I’ve known you since you were born and we’ve been together for basically as long.” He responded lovingly, before adding, “I wanted to do it for you and you always have the same thing anyway.” with a smug teasing edge.

Goten just playfully pouted back at him before opening the menu and discussing what they would have. The lavender haired boy quickly explaining that they could have a few things, but not to stuff himself silly. Well, not if they ever wanted to be allowed back in again. After that they decided on four dishes, two each, that were all to be shared between the two of them.

Soon after they closed the menus the waitress came back to take their orders. This time Goten ordered everything, just to annoy his lover as he already opened his mouth to give her their selections. She quickly jotted down the requested dishes and telling them that she would be back soon.

She paused before leaving, turning back to the teens and saying, “You know, you guys are really cute,” before promptly leaving to tend to other customers.

They stared at one another, twin blushes appearing, before they both smiled, thinking the same thing: He’s the cute one!

The girl soon returned with the food and after everything was laid out she wished them a nice lunch.

Both of the guys were too busy eating to talk, so lunch passed in silence, only occasionally stealing food off of each other’s plates and even a small battle of forks happened, spilling their beloved load over the table. After the dishes were gone they decided to get warm apple pie with whipped cream as dessert just because they could do it today.

Normally they kept many sugar-related foods and drinks out of their diet, Goten’s exception being either hot or cold chocolate milk and Trunks’ being coke floats. It was kinda old school, but he didn’t care.

Soon Trunks took care of the bill and helped Goten into his coat. 

‘Such a gentleman~’ Goten thought in a dreamy mental sigh, followed by a much more determined ‘Next year, I’ll be the one who takes care of everything!’.

After he made up his mind, he grabbed the elder's hand, dragged him out of sight and pulled him up until they were floating above the clouds.

They were finally alone.

No longer being able to hold himself back, his mouth descended on his lovers while pulling the other closer. He leaned slightly over him as he floated a little higher. 

Trunks wrapped the arm that had been holding Goten’s hand around his waist and placed his other on the back of his head, keeping their lips firmly locked. He deepened the kiss by softly parting their lips and entering the other’s mouth. Goten made a little sound of delight at that and too put more energy into the kiss. The elder hybrid felt a hand where his neck and jaw joined, holding him, grounding him. 

They stayed like that until Goten ran out of air. He pulled back abruptly, but stayed close, breath still mingling as they caught their breath.Trunks slowly leveled himself with Goten to press their foreheads together. He closed his eyes as a unbelievably pure smile overtook his face. 

Goten could literally sense the happiness in his ki, feeling it pouring out of him. 

Then Trunks opened his eyes and stated smoothly “I love you, Goten.”

Goten let out a small sound of happiness as he closed his eyes, lips inching closer to Trunks’ as he whispered “I love you too.” before joining their mouths again.

Trunks let out a deep breath through his nose, trying to control himself from ravishing his boyfriend while floating above the largest city on the planet. They had crawled close enough to feel certain things through the thick winter clothes.

Goten noticing his boyfriend issues with both his self control and… other things, broke the kiss again.

They had discussed what they wanted, would be willing to do and absolutely wouldn’t do sometime ago and while Trunks had an exhibitionistic streak in him, Goten absolutely detested the idea, so instead they focused on both of their wants.

“Trunks? You okay?” Goten inquired gently.

He responded with a curt nod before voicing his thoughts.

“I’m going to grab you, fly us home and then we’ll continue this?” The certainty he started out with gave way for slyly asking for permission. 

At the raven’s nod Trunks picked him up bridal style and blasted off to home.

As soon as they were inside they were on their way to the bedroom, loosening coats and shoes as they went. Inside the bedroom everything was immediately dropped to the floor.

They fell onto the bed, still in their underwear, Trunks on top of Goten as he wrapped their bodies together as closely as physically possible, needing to reassure himself of who was with him. Resuming the kiss they’d had above Central City, he accidentally clinked their teeth together in his enthusiasm. Slowing down a little, he sucked on his love’s tongue in apology.

A growl of delight escaped Goten and pressed his hips into Trunks’, starting a grinding motion for both of them. Telling him silently it was okay to pick up the pace.

Some quick thinking and great reflexes allowed Trunks to shove a hand between their groins, pulling Goten’s boxers down and grabbing his hardened member tightly, not yet moving to let Goten adjust. At the same time he also moved his mouth to Goten’s neck, knowing it was a tender spot for him, even more so after he’d placed his mark there. He suckled on the mark as he kept alternating the tightness of his grip. 

The younger convulsed once underneath Trunks, sending a shiver through the lavender haired teen at the feeling. He was making Goten feel like this, allowing him to touch his most private areas, trusting the elder completely as Goten was most vulnerable.

Goten let out a moan as the hand around his dick finally started moving. A firm grip and slow movement had him thrusting forward and softly whimpering in pleasure. 

Somehow, in his less than half present mind, Goten spared a thought to slide down the last piece of clothing on his boyfriend, wanting to make Trunks feel great too. He grabbed Trunks’ backside and pulled them together again, both clumsily kicking off their boxers at the opportunity. 

Grunts escaped both at particularly rough thrusts. Goten, too, burying his face into the others neck where his mating mark was placed, muffling his cries of desire in his lover's skin. He clawed at his mates back as he couldn’t spare the thought to save Tunks’ back from the abuse. The only thing that existed in Goten’s world was Trunks.

“Fuck, Goten!” Trunks’ whole body tensed, quickly moving his hips up and away from the other’s to prevent himself from coming. After a few deep breaths he could finally talk again.

“Grab the lube?” Trunks asked unsteadily, voice breaking on the last work.

Goten carefully observed the situation before he moved up, making sure not to touch his boyfriend’s member as it was apparent that Trunks was still teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Blindly moving his hand underneath the pillow, he continued to study his mate. 

His brow was furrowed, whole body rigid and glistening with perspiration. Smooth skin covered in both old lovebites and bruises from spars, yet still looking regal like the prince he was. 

‘My prince.’ Both his peoples and his own. ‘My love.’

He pulled his hand back from underneath the pillow, lube clasped in it and instead of handing it to Trunks like normal, he boldly opened it and covered his own fingers in it.

His mate's eyes widened and breath quickened again. He moved to sit back and watch, giving himself an unpleasant pinch on the inner thigh to calm himself down. He didn't want to come too quickly.

Goten sprawled back the bed, opening his legs to put himself on display and mouthed to Trunks “watch” followed by an embarrassed grin before putting his newly lube-coated finger to his entrance. Taking a deep breath and relaxing his muscles, he finally slipped his slickened finger inside himself.

Trunks watched lecherously as his boyfriend treated him to a show, knowing that this wasn’t going to happen often. Goten was doing this thing he’d never done in front of him. 

In a past conversation Goten had admitted that he occasionally penetrated himself to get off, but he also said he considered masturbating the most private thing one could do in front of a partner.

Trunks felt something akin to the electrifying feeling of falling in love for the first time as the realisation sank in. He could hear the blood pounding in his head, physical pressure building as the feeling continued to climb higher and his hand creeping back to the organ in between his legs.

Meanwhile Goten was starting to get lost in the sensation as his finger moved inside of him. His body begged for a more substantial sensation and the need for release escalated. A second finger was engulfed in bodily heat as a result.

He sucked in a breath, eyes clenching shut as he prepared to hit his prostate. In spite of just adding the finger, he hit it on the first thrust. Muscles clasping up around his fingers in response. As he hit it again on the second thrust all the breath rushed out of him in a low mewl.

Soon he added a third finger, stretching himself open by spreading his fingers, head loling to the side at the feeling. He alternated between stretching and assaulting his pleasure spot in a steady rhythm of three consecutive stretches and two plunges.

The older hybrid watched with great attention as Goten lost himself in his touches, pressure of his hand increasing like the movement did. He choked back a keen as the senses of sight, sound and touch were attacked all at once.

And when he did so, Goten heard the choked sound from the other.

He opened his eyes to find Trunks stroking himself, panting lightly and a lovely rosy color spread over his nose and cheeks. 

He’d completely forgotten that his boyfriend was in the room, only to find him pleasuring himself with abandon.

“Forgetting me already?” Trunks asked cockily as he saw the surprised look pass over Goten’s face.

And he would’ve blushed if he wasn’t already…

Instead of responding he removed his fingers with some regret at losing the sensation temporarily, but also anticipation at what was coming up next.

Trunks quickly let go of himself and slithered back on top of his mate, brushing their lips together gently as he stole the lube from beside him. He wriggled his legs underneath Goten’s and pulled his hips into his lap, cushioning him as well as positioning him more comfortably his entrance. 

The lid of the lube clicked open and he squirted some onto his hand to warm it up before rubbing it onto his member, slathering it on thickly, not using a condom as they both got tested.

Goten’s leg was pulled up by an arm that skid underneath it, lifting his leg and tilting his hip at a slight angle so he was leaning on only one of Trunks’ legs. 

And then he felt a hot sensation as his mate arranged himself for the intended act.

Fierce passion, lust and above all love and adoration all played in their eyes as they connected their gazes. Not a sign of questions or hesitancy seen hiding in them.

And Trunks moved forward, slowly pushing through the muscle ring as he kept his eyes on Goten’s as Goten bared down on his cock at the same time.

Shivering and breathing shakily, Trunks came to a halt as he was completely buried inside an incoherent panting half-Saiyan. 

Goten had closed his eyes at the sensation of being entered, loving the rough stretch that could never be completely avoided. He might not admit it, but just a small amount of pain mixed with loads of pleasure could get him off in less than half a minute. 

He opened his eyes again only to be met the sight of Trunks leaning above him, eyes clenched shut and the arm that was holding him up shaking from the utter control he had on his hips to keep them unmoving, knowing that his mate loved the initial feeling of penetration, even though it was never told him outright. 

Taking pity on his mate Goten rolled his hips in a circular motion, signing the other it was more than okay to move.

Trunks didn’t hesitate to do it either.

Pulling back shallowly, he set a steady pace, going back farther each time until he was pistoning his hips at a length that left only the head inside on the pull, not once slipping up on the rhythm or length of the pull. 

As Trunks was moving steadily, he never hit his prostate, because Goten would be too sensitive from the double sensation at the start. Not that Goten minded, he liked the sensation plenty on his own.

And then he moved himself so his sweet spot was hit.

He choked on his breath before desperately sucking more air in. Not a thrust went by without Goten making a pleasured sound. A moan, groan, whine, keen or grunt at every hit.

Trunks was also unable to keep silent: growls, rasped breaths and whimpers passing his lips as he was overcome by pleasure.

Suddenly the need to be closer overcame Goten, his arm clasping onto the other’s shoulder blade, hiking his leg higher to make more room for Trunks so he could get closer. 

Chests pressed together, his cock rubbing in between their bodies, Trunks’ arm reached up to tilt Goten’s head up, gaining access to his claim mark and lavishing it with attention from his lips, tongue and teeth. Sucking, licking and gentle and harsh bites making him cry out louder.

Finding himself also facing a claim mark, he gave it the same treatment, wetly enjoying the rough scarred skin. The only permanent blemish on his prince’s perfectly smooth skin.

He felt the pace pick up, skin slapping together noisily as they were both glistening with sweat.

Both their moans, groans and cries became more frequent as the need for orgasm grew. Goten was almost sobbing in pleasure at the double stimulation. He couldn’t take it anymore!

“Trunks! Please!” He pleaded desperately, driven insane by the pleasure assaulting his body and mind.

Trunks moved his mate’s leg up a tiny bit more and pressed himself closer to Goten, increasing the pressure on his member together, combining with a particularly harsh well-aimed thrust.

His mate's body froze, before shockwaves made him convulse beneath him and a hot fluid was shot onto both of their stomachs in jets that matched the pulses and teeth sinking into his neck.

Feeling his own body tense at the throbbing of his mates muscles, he too let himself get lost as the waves of pleasure crashed through him, coming inside his mate in pulses as he too bit into the old mark.

Then he lost the ability to control his muscles, falling completely limp on the other. 

They lay in a panting heap for minutes, not in a hurry to end the afterglow and savouring the sensations of closeness and shared body heat.

As Trunks’ mind came back online he rolled himself onto his side, untrapping Goten from under him. In response the younger curled up into his chest face first, bathing in the calm that overcame them.

“GOD DAMMIT BOYS! NEXT TIME AT LEAST CLOSE THE FRONT DOOR AND WARN ME BEFORE HAVING LOUD VALENTINES SEX!” Bulma screeched from downstairs. 

The teens almost jumped out of bed at the unexpected berating from Bulma Briefs.

A shared look had them both snorting in amusement before it turned to full blown giggles and laughter complete with teary eyes.

“I WAS SERIOUS!” 

She’d obviously heard their reaction.

Their laughter quieted down to some happy sighs before long. Goten was blushing slightly, embarrassed that his sorta-mother-in-law overheard them have sex so clearly.

“Wanna try out my new hot tub?” The elder proposed suddenly. “The renovation is done and I want to break it in, well… that and we could use a bath anyway.” He explained excitedly.

“I’ll be right there, you go ahead and prepare it.” Goten received a quick kiss on the lips before Trunks stood up and showed his beautiful backside to Goten (who didn’t mind it at. all.) 

His lavender haired mate disappeared into the wash room adjoining the bedroom and he got up, stripping the sheets of the bed as they were covered in bodily fluids: Sweat, semen and a little blood from their bites all soaked the fabric. He called one of the laundry robots to take care of it, before he too entered the bathroom.

Seeing a built-in tub on ground level that could seat four grown Saiyans comfortably, he could feel some future ideas brewing for its use.

Another look around the room revealed to him that it had basically been built with all the features of a wellness resort. A small sauna, tables for massages and the hot tub had all been added to the normal shower, sink and toilet.

“Kami Trunks, you really went all out on this.” He stated as his feet carried him to his love.

Arms wrapped around his waist and eyes connected again. 

“I remember you telling me some of your fantasies involving these various items, so now I can make them happen.” He ended his sentence with a playful wink.

“Could you let me go? I have to use the toilet real quick.” Goten asked shyly. 

They’d been really awkward about bodily needs in the beginning, but were slowly getting better at admitting the less sexy side of having sex.

Instead of letting him go, Trunks just picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the toilet. Then he stood pressed up against his back as he aimed for him.

“I won’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable, but I’ve always wanted to try this… Will you let me?” Trunks’ unoccupied hand shakily made his way to lightly grip his hip. 

“O-okay…Just.. Give me a minute?” 

Goten was unsure if he would be able to relax himself enough to go while he was held by another. Seconds passed and he whispered a warning to his mate, who had been standing completely frozen behind him, to aim.

He eventually let out a sigh as he finished up, feeling Trunks shake him off before receiving a peck on his cheek in thanks.

Seeing him get flustered, the elder said to distract him “I think the tub is ready, let’s break it in,”

Hot water soothed both of them as they sat shoulder to shoulder, tired out by their tryst, but completely content sitting in silence. 

Before they knew it it was dinner time already, forcing them to get out of the hot bubbly water. Their stomachs had been growling for a long time, but both couldn’t be bothered to get up. 

They entered the kitchen only to find an entire table filled with food already and Bulma sitting on one of the chairs.

“Don’t say I never do anything for you.” She grumpily stated before filling up her plate and starting to eat.

“Mom, I know you didn’t cook this, but thank you.” 

The two lovers joined her and started digging in.

Well, until Trunks froze and remembered that he’d wanted to cook for his boyfriend.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Goten paused eating long enough to ask.

Slightly ashamed, he looked down as he told Goten about his original plan that got all messed up. The extra lunch, beach walk, and dinner all messed up.

Pure, lovely Goten just smiled at him and told him they would spend the evening indoors just making it up as they went along, as planned, and tomorrow morning they’d go to the beach and later he would make that dinner.

Trunks gave him a small appreciative kiss and continued eating. 

After the meal they returned to the bed, putting on a movie and cuddling the entire time. After it finished they got around to really breaking in the hot tub, taking care to be less loud in the echo-y room to spare Bulma’s ears from their harassment.

They ended up falling asleep curled up together underneath Trunks’ warm blankets, clean and stated and tired out from a wonderful Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. It was my first colab^^ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
